


Playing with fire

by dieOtter



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieOtter/pseuds/dieOtter
Summary: A little AU. What if what happened between Azulon, Ozai and Ursa took a different course?
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	Playing with fire

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-read by Pink Prickly Pears. Thank you! ♥

I

“His Majesty expects you to perform the execution yourself. Soon the whole court will know. Such a disgrace!”

Lo’s voice is devoid of any emotion, while in the Fire Prince’s eyes a storm is brewing. He seems almost ready to cast the first lightning strike.

“I know!” hisses Ozai, staring at the insolent servant with a mixture of rage and contempt.

“Of course this means that princess Azula will become an heir to the throne, but Prince Iroh is still quite young. Who knows what could happen...”

Ozai looks as if he was about to burn Lo’s feet, when suddenly she reaches somewhere under her robes and pulls out a little bottle filled with something clear.

“He is far from home. Who knows what could happen…,” repeats Lo, still in a completely blank tone “...before he returns.”

The fire in Ozai’s eyes changes into a slightly warmer colour.

II

“Prince Ozai might not care that much about his son, your majesty, but he cares a great deal about… heritage,” Li smiles enigmatically, but never breaks the ceremonial bowed position in front of the Fire Throne.

“Are you suggesting that my son could disobey me?! That Ozai could… betray me?!” The flames around the throne shoot up, and their colour changes from orange into blue.

“I would not dare, your majesty, to suggest something of this nature. I have merely thought your majesty would be interested in something I have accidentally found in the Fire Prince’s chambers.” Li reaches inside her sleeve. “Maybe your majesty would be even interested in using it yourself...”

The flames die down, and Azulon raises slowly. Li closes her eyes, ready to meet the fire blow, but it never comes.

“Come closer,” orders Fire Lord Azulon instead.

III

  
“It’s not fair!” Azula jumps on her brother’s bed, making him jump up, startled.

“What is not fair?” Zuko sighs, falling back on the pillows.

“Something’s going on in the palace. I think someone’s dead. But Lo and Li are guarding our chambers, and they won’t let me out! I’m going to tell Father, he’ll punish them!” Azula sends a ball of fire somewhere over her brother’s head.

Zuko closes his eyes, still too sleepy to stare into the bright flame. When he opens them, the stone wall above him is stained by a black mark. He shrugs. It’s not the first time, even he himself has left a few similar ones, and the servants are good at making them less visible. He wonders if Azula won’t try to use the same thing on Lo and Li who are still guarding the door. His sister’s anger can be as violent as their grandfather’s, Fire Lord Azulon’s, after whom she was named.

But before Azula has the time to express her anger in more equally fiery ways, Ursa enters the chamber. She looks pale, tired, as if she didn’t get any sleep last night, but her eyes are as gentle as always.

“Azula, sit down.” She grabs her daughter’s hand and pulls her close, forcing Azula to rest next to her on Zuko’s bed. Ursa extends her free hand to Zuko, who eagerly moves closer. “I have to tell you something.”

“Someone died, I knew it!” Azula’s golden eyes sparkle with excitement.

Ursa nods slowly and sends her a sad smile.

“Your father and grandfather both died tonight of a mysterious illness,” she explains.

“What?!” Mischievous sparkles in Azula’s eyes immediately change into cold flames.

“But how...?” Zuko whispers, staring up at his mother.

“So who’s Fire Lord now? Iroh?” Azula interrupts.

“Uncle Iroh,” Ursa corrects her automatically, but doesn’t scorn her daughter for her disrespectful tone this time. “Yes, he inherits the throne. But until he returns, I have been appointed his regent.”

“So you’re a queen now!” exclaims Zuko, hugging Ursa even tighter, as his excitement sparks up.

“There are no kings in the Fire Nation, only Fire Lords, stupid,” scoffs Azula. “Mom, can that mysterious illness be inherited?” she asks, sending Zuko such a look as if what she really meant was whether it could be inherited in the male line.

Ursa slowly shakes her head, but she remains quiet. Zuko thinks he can see a strange flame in her eyes, but it’s there only for a short moment and disappears as quick as it appeared. Suddenly,

Ursa gathers her children in a tight hug and kisses their heads. Azula protests, while Zuko closes his eyes, soaking the warmth and safety of that embrace.

“Don’t be afraid,” whispers Ursa. “Mom will always be there to protect you from anything”.

“From anything” echoes Lo, standing in the doorway.

“And anyone,” adds Li.


End file.
